<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shower clouds by wdzcobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978471">shower clouds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdzcobi/pseuds/wdzcobi'>wdzcobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>??????, Canon Compliant, How Do I Tag, IS IT CANON???? according to hyunjae!, M/M, and kissing, milcob showering, showering, situationship - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdzcobi/pseuds/wdzcobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hyunjae and jacob like to shower together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shower clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on hyunjae saying jacob likes to shower together....STARES</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjae liked having Jacob under the running water with him. He liked the way they were squeezed in together in the little shower, water falling on Jacob’s naked body as he pushed his hair back. He liked the way droplets bounced on Jacob’s firm chest as he continued to follow them down to his thighs. Hyunjae liked the way Jacob’s cheeks glowed in red as he took him in, hands on his hips. He liked the way Jacob would wash his hair for him, fingers brushing Hyunjae’s hair with shampoo. He even liked the negatives of showering with Jacob, such as he liked the water extra hot even though Hyunjae always told him it wasn’t good for the scalp.</p><p>“You’re all muscles now,” Hyunjae had spoken. Jacob was too focused on rinsing the shampoo off Hyunjae’s head, their little height difference making him reach his toned arms up. Hyunjae took this opportunity to run his hands down Jacob’s arms to his love handles, squeezing the long gone chubbiness around the waistline. Hyunjae pouted.</p><p>Jacob looked at Hyunjae’s hair to make sure it’s all clean. When he was satisfied with his work, he gazed down to Hyunjae’s stomach as his fingers grazed over the toned skin. “I could say the same about you,” Jacob breathed.</p><p>“Hm,” Hyunjae was whining the more Jacob touched. “It’s not the same, I’m just keeping fit. You’re getting bulkier and bigger.”</p><p>Hyunjae’s hands moved from Jacob’s hips to his back and down to his ass. His hands massaged Jacob’s skin before playfully squeezing and bringing their bodies together. Jacob’s hands found its home on Hyunjae’s chest. Jacob giggled and rolled his eyes, “Keep your hands to yourself if you’re just going to complain.”</p><p>“No, no,” Hyunjae was still whining and it was driving Jacob mad. Hyunjae placed his head in the crook of Jacob’s neck, lips finding their way around his soft and wet skin. “I love every bit of you like this as well, just miss when you were more squishy and cute. Now you’re sexy and I can’t keep my hands and thoughts to myself.”</p><p>Hyunjae spoke between kisses, his tongue focusing on the little spot below Jacob’s left ear. Just the way Jacob liked it as his little moans increased. When Hyunjae first knew he had this effect on Jacob, he was dazed for hours. Shy and sweet Jacob who let whoever was feeling down walk straight into his arms and held them for however long they wanted. Jacob who never raised his voice unless it was necessary. Jacob, who was playful if he was with the people he was comfortable with. So when Hyunjae was five Jäger-shots in and suggested they should kiss, he was not expecting Jacob to agree and kiss him back like he was craving every bit of him. Hyunjae never expected them to continue after sobering up, either. But here they were, five months of sharing sneaky kisses and showers together whenever they could. Hyunjae always felt a bit of guilt not telling the rest of the members of what they were up to, scared it will blow up in his face, but he was sure they already knew as well.</p><p>“Hyunjae,” Jacob was out of breath, head on the wall and back arched as Hyunjae continued to leave faint marks on his neck. He moaned Hyunjae’s name again as teeth dug in slightly on his sensitive skin, the pulse in his neck throbbing. “We can’t here,”</p><p>Hyunjae pulls away enough to look at him and leave a kiss on his flushed cheeks. “Why not? No one’s home.”</p><p>“I know, it’s not that,” Jacob shook his head. His hands clasped around Hyunjae’s upper arms to keep him steady, fingernails imprinting the soft, milky skin. “It’s so hot, if we do it here I’m gonna end up fainting.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Baby,” Hyunjae was making a terrible effort at holding back his giggles.</p><p>“Don’t laugh at me,” Jacob glared, the hot water was seriously not helping to ease the dizziness from Hyunjae’s lips and his hands still on Jacob’s ass. Jacob reached his hand down to turn off the water. Hyunjae was still looking at him softly as the bathroom became silent. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Hyunjae shook his head and didn’t say anything as his eyes moved from Jacob’s eyes to his lips. Hyunjae leaned closer to close the gap between them, his small lips finding their comfort in Jacob’s lips. It takes Jacob moments to kiss him back, arms finding their way back to Hyunjae’s chest.</p><p>When they had first started this situationship, Hyunjae used to kiss Jacob like his life depended on it. He used to kiss Jacob as if it were the last time he was going to feel his soft lips against his. Over time, it had changed. Jacob had slowed down Hyunjae’s pace by holding his face in his hands and kissing him slowly, lips starting at the corner of Hyunjae’s lips until they were laced, leaving Hyunjae breathless. Jacob took care of him even in their intimate moments.</p><p>So, Hyunjae took his time kissing Jacob in the shower, where he liked having him the most. Flushed, naked bodies against each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the sitautionship term is taken from love island uk readers how much do we miss love island be honest </p><p>anw thank you for reading this was mostly for my own sanity bc im currently working on something else for milcob but its sad....TT pls leave comments so i dont feel alone in milcobland </p><p>twt: <a href="https://twitter.com/wdzcobi">@wdzcobi</a></p><p>cc: <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/wdzcobi">@wdzcobi</a></p><p>mwah mwah <br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>